plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Icebound Battleground
Icebound Battleground is the seventh Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 found after beating Frostbite Caves - Day 20. The entire level itself sports more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have either a three or four-flag level. As the player progresses as well through the higher levels, Freezing Winds may occur more often and be more violent, and may press harder on the player's well defended columns. Zombies *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Yeti Imp *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Sloth Gargantuar Strategies For this Endless Zone, you must take all plants that can melt the ice caused by Hunter Zombies and the frosty wind effect. Notice how Dodo Rider Zombies and Ice Weasels can jump over sliders and cause your lawn defense to be swarmed. Pay attention to them or you will lose the game before you tap on the Power Ups or Plant Food buttons. The frozen zombies are also dangerous and can cause massive mayhem if you melt the blocks too early. Hunter Zombies, Sloth Gargantuars, Troglobites, Weasel Hoarders, Dodo Rider Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, and Ice Weasels are very dangerous in this Endless Zone. If all are present in one level, they can easily be very problematic and wreak havoc. In addition, Icebound Battleground is the nest equivalent of Arthur's Challenge in a difficult level with the Necromancy ambush, along with Jester Zombies, Knight Zombies, Dark Ages Gargantuars, Wizard Zombies, and Zombie Kings. What you should have is the Lightning Reed, which can electrocute the Ice Weasels like what you have dealt with the Chicken Wrangler Zombie and its Zombie Chickens in Big Bad Butte and other Wild West levels. Spikrock is also a good plant to use against Weasel Hoarder. Without them, you may risk spending countless coins on Power Ups and/or Plant Food. However, unlike with Zombie Chickens, the increased health of Ice Weasels makes Lightning Reed difficult to use. A Laser Bean on the backmost column or Fume-shrooms adjacently placed to Sweet Potatoes to lure all Ice Weasels. Place two Sweet Potatoes and Fume-shroom at second and fourth rows but keep a Fire Peashooter or a Torchwood to keep them warm or the winds will eliminate them in one or two blows, especially on higher levels. Take Hurrikale or Chard Guard too in order to repel zombies pushed by sliders. Troglobite is a very dangerous zombie. Hot Potatoes are the highest priority, so melt all the frozen Yeti Imps quickly or your powerful plants will be destroyed by it. Without it, this zombie can cause massive mayhem towards your defenses and is the Frostbite Caves nest equivalent of the Mecha-Football Zombie. Jalapeño (if purchased) is good against Troglobites because it destroys all three ice blocks and the Troglobite itself. Dodo Riders can cause problems without Blover or Hurrikale to blow them away. Note that Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Lava Guava do not work on Dodos unless placed directly behind sliders or defensive plants. Sloth Gargantuars are eventually harder to kill than other Gargantuar variants, which is the greatest threat of Icebound Battleground. Avoid using Magnifying Grasses as your only offensive plants, as their attacks do not do splash damage and you will waste more sun if you kill its Yeti Imps, because it takes more sun to kill this variant. Chard Guards can also repel them to prevent your plants from being crushed. Immediately use Plant Food on your Chard Guards if the Gargantuars are attacking at once. Should you feel the possibility of them appearing st higher levls in larger numbers, a boosted Iceberg Lettuce will come in handy as it will provide full stop to Gargantuars from constantly throwing Yeti Imps deep to your defenses. For Levels 20 and beyond, you must take very powerful plants such as Banana Launchers, Winter Melons, and Pepper-pults. These plants can help deal massive damage to larger hordes of zombies if you are in danger. Power Lilies are also highly recommended, because Plant Food is very rare during higher levels. Magnet-shrooms are also useful if you see too many Cave Buckethead Zombies by using Plant Food to remove their buckets. This can make the threat level lower. Frost winds are also very threating, freezing all of your plants in just one gust (they may never freeze certain rows, depending on the level). This can be a huge problem at higher levels when a horde of zombies is advancing. Plant more than two rows of Fire Peashooter with your attacking plants between to maximize the thawing rate, or you must use Hot Potato to melt your most powerful plants first to buy you time from unfreezing the others. If you get all the true threats in one level, keep in mind that it is nearly impossible to pass this during higher levels without having boosts or Power Ups. To avoid wasting lots of coins, it is advised to have premium plants (such as Power Lilies, Hypno-shrooms, Ghost Peppers if bought, and Hurrikales) or instants (such as Cherry Bomb) to prevent the zombies from creating massive havoc. Gallery Trivia *It has crazy Dave's longest before endless zone speech. *Before unlocking, the stage resembles a giant snow-capped chunk of ice. *The player can get any plants frozen in ice blocks, including ones that they have not unlocked yet. *Icebound Battleground, Tiki Torch-er, and Arthur's Challenge are the only Endless Zones whose names are composed of two words. *According to game code in the 3.2 update, it was planned to be called "Frozen Fear". *Icebound Battleground, along with Temple of Bloom, Tiki Torch-er and Arthur's Challenge, is the only Endless Zones to have different or extra starting plants, in this case Hot Potato. *It is the second Endless Zone where the first zombie is not always a Basic Zombie variant (in this case, also Yeti Imp), with the first being Pyramid of Doom. **In Pyramid of Doom's case, there is a possibility that Ra Zombie will appear first as the onslaught starts. **Usually, when a Yeti Imp comes out, more zombies come afterwards. Big Wave Beach - Day 20 and Lost City - Day 12 have similar mechanics. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels